


secrets

by drakeZ



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakeZ/pseuds/drakeZ





	secrets

01

早些年的时候他们都尚在法国，时常能回到共同属于他们的那个原生家庭享受假期。可在不同俱乐部踢球终究意味着重叠度不高的停留时段，这倒给索尔根滋生某个小习惯提供了充足的天时地利。而它不是没有缘由的莫名生长。

看起来再精怪调皮却又不失亲切的人也是毋庸置疑拥有青春期的。

索尔根模糊记着哥哥小时候会在父母没在他允许的情况下进屋收拾他房间后，冲着他们抱怨自己被侵犯了隐私权。其中有一次喊叫上了力度，穿透了墙壁来到了索尔根的耳朵里，那无非是些不包含充实信息的句子，刚听清第一句后就几乎可预想到一系列依照某种逻辑组织下去的话语。

索尔根不知道了然于心后是否因自己也经常这样发言，或者是太过了解哥哥，但总之这给他带来了快感，像踢进一球或者给队友送出精妙助攻后带来的心理满足；他只是更关心到底是什么让艾登抑制不住的顶嘴——应该不是单纯因为气不顺，他不至于因为这个而把父母当作情绪发泄的出口；也因为如果这样的话，自己至少会听到些来自他的吐槽。

出于青春期时被希望分享彼此秘密的人疏远后特有的某种变扭与担心亲近的人自尊心受打击的某种体贴，索尔根什么也没有问，只是在下次去艾登房间一起打游戏时把精力从屏幕和手柄上移开，转而观察哥哥房间中的微小变化。

在艾登又一次不知身侧人走神，更不知其原因的情况下赢得一局后高兴又挑衅的笑声中，年纪较小的那位识破了究竟是什么让艾登那次异于寻常地发火。

凭借优异的视力和对日常生活敏锐的观察力，索尔根发现新出现在床头处立着的小瓶子是自己也知道的、在超市里和安全套摆在一起的东西，那里面现在装了一半的透明液体。第一次索尔根看见这种东西时就是哥哥面不改色地告诉他这是什么的。

怪不得他当时说“我有权利尝试。”——这也是索尔根偷听时唯一没懂的句子。

忽略了飘过心头的一丝酸涩，他去思索妈妈之后的反应（感谢她的柔声细语让人对整件事情的回忆能加上更丰富的想象色彩。）。按照过往接受父母性教育的经验，无非语重心长地说了“注意安全”，还有“别伤害人家。”吧。

一向在性方面与哥哥毫无顾忌讨论的索尔根自此之后对其产生了淡淡的疏离与隔阂。听到艾登提及女生时他心里的滋味总是有些不好受，而总把这归为对“哥哥在炫耀”的嫉妒和不屑。这种情绪在索尔根渐渐给自己增加经验后也并未有迅速消失的趋势，只是每次回来都趁艾登不在家时偷偷进屋看他床头瓶中液体的高度一点点降低时，催促他不断暗自想象出隐秘的性爱场景——有关他哥哥和不知道什么人的。

02

习惯总有被发现的一天。因为他一直是这样，太了解自己，从第一次手淫被他发现时索尔根就察觉到这点了。但后来想想，没准他一开始就察觉一切悄悄观察，只是想在合适的时机再戳穿，让自己成为真正的赢家。

上赛季德甲冬歇期，索尔根去伦敦看望没有假期的哥哥。

刻意避免讨论工作的条例在两人之间很难真正生效，而打破它的总是年纪更小的那位。身处上半程状态火热的俱乐部的当家前锋还是不免要思考未来的去留。他贴心地考虑到截至目前对方球队还算顺利（至于自家球队却从第二一路掉出欧冠区的故事就是后话了），便没什么顾忌地与他欣喜热忱地分享起自己的打算。他当时较有把握去普鲁士兄弟那儿是好的选择。艾登则是简简单单分享了上半程比赛的一些感悟，它们不是倾诉性质的，更像是客观的局外人解读。

但他们终究没谈很多。

03

游戏时间从未过得像今天这样漫长，索尔根想，在听到艾登抱怨他走神的那句话后一系列的句子让他脑子还有点儿没转过弯。

“我早就发现你玩游戏老走神儿了，而且总是我们刚开始打，这本该是精力最集中的时间。很奇怪，你不觉得么？”索尔根屏住呼吸，不太敢转过头看着哥哥的眼睛。后者继续补充，“后来我发现了……你那么急切确认我用了多少润滑剂么，索尔根？”

他没听错吧，主动语态？

一些破碎在脑海中的隐秘念头和幻想被织成一张密密的网，它们来自于一朝一夕相处的生活片段，也来自于网络上各种八卦和对他哥某些身体部位分析的话语，而最终的粘合剂则是给出证实的、来自当事人的话语——是的，他哥像是担心自己弟弟没察觉话中的意思般，又用更直白的语言解释了一遍自己还会拿润滑剂做些什么——所以他怎么可以这么坦然的、毫不介意般的说出自己会拿玩具来取悦自己的后面？！

索尔根的内心发出尖叫，回忆起对方床头柜总要上锁的第二层，数次隔着门板听到的他的喘息，老天啊，他是在自慰，可没想到还有第二种可能的方式。

他悉知或许只是单纯为欲望和情绪寻找发泄出口，与性向、爱情这类问题都没什么关系，但仍不住地想到，他为什么？他想着谁？

不知道哥哥对润滑剂功能的坦白有多少可信度，但至少在他看见与自己有血缘关系的这个人晶亮亮的、不知道挑逗了多少人的、带着又暧昧又狡黠的笑意的双眼后，征服欲真真切切地一股脑窜到头顶，剩下的血液则大部分涌到下半身，速度之快可以赶上他敲门后艾登边嘴里嘟囔“外面寒气太大快把外套脱掉”边急切把自己拉近屋子又脱掉外套的速度。

Video games的结束昭示着性爱游戏的开始。除却同样漫长，后者的氛围更急切也更剑拔弩张。

索尔根不舍地从吻中离开，把对方从沙发上拽起来又踉踉跄跄跌到床上，亲手接过，而不是自己拿起那个偷偷看了很多年的小瓶子，然后把其中的液体按照对方刚刚话中的方式涂到了它该去的地方。

好在他们在之前都洗过澡了，第一次经历这个的索尔根为心底的担心自宽。于是出于本能的手指抽动动作几乎无所顾忌的快速有力起来，也不断变换着角度，期望找到能给他快乐的地方。

他没做到。

好在失落短暂停留后被一扫而空。毕竟还是很难的，无论是用手指还是第一次。

还没来得及再仔仔细细寻找一遍便听见身下人让他“快点儿”。艾登急切地用指甲掐上索尔根肩头的皮肤，没把对方惹出惊呼反倒因为对方顺从听取催促后做出的动作而叫了出来，声音中带着点因事情与自己预想之中般一样而酝酿出的笑意——他确实还不懂该怎么样做才是温柔。除却从鬓角亲吻到自己唇角时，欲念表达得格外让人舒服和安心。

而索尔根这边，被颤抖着的肌肉包裹的感觉则让他不得不承认这份体验的美好程度远超出自己肖想很久的样子。

所以这让自己字面意义的与艾登共享了肠道微生物吗？躺在睡着的艾登身侧被他的四肢紧紧缠住的索尔根想到。

他们默契地均把这次性事解读为对上半程的庆祝，或多年的秘密被当事人自行揭穿后对未能坚持的自我惩罚，总之至少看起来，没人去提超越了朋友、兄弟间的感情。

假期结束回来踢完第一场比赛的几个小时后，索尔根回到家看了伦敦德比的直播还有赛后对主教练的采访，才更真切的体会到来自被安排到不熟悉的位置上、固化的打法与来自各方的压力让哥哥的工作多么辛苦不易。

而他总是不说。即使已经觉得自己可以进入他身体也不去说。

索尔根很难过。

04

热身赛受伤的索尔根被要求停训休息，终于有时间去看看他哥现队长所谓“我们把比赛当作友谊赛，而对手没有”的比赛集锦。盯着电视屏幕里小个子的跑位盘带和传球，偶尔他脑海中闪过“白色真透，还显屁股大”的念头。而此时他哥正好将看到的多特新录制节目的背景中疑似双人床的画面截图下来发送给自己的室友维特塞尔。这是索尔根不知道的，直到艾登结束了后面两场比赛从慕尼黑过来敲房间的门，边想着维老师怎么不带房卡边开门的索尔根被打了个措手不及。

艾登捂住索尔根的嘴，敏捷地从门缝里钻了进来，拉着后者的手走到床边并坐下。

索尔根看到艾登脸上的倦意一闪而过后摆出往日般狡黠的神色后，擦去了有关赞美、鼓励或安慰对方的腹稿，也屏蔽了呼之欲出的自己这两个月以来经历的辛苦。

出于先天遗传、后天培养或二者混杂的原因，年轻的那位总是默许年长之人的行为，像期待一场自己为主角的戏剧一样静待事情发展。

索尔根以为两个人安安静静坐在同一个浴缸里泡完冰浴就足以缓解剧烈运动后的乳酸堆积，而对方把一瓶按摩精油递过来又指指自己屁股，嘟着嘴说“帮我揉揉，跑得太狠了，酸”时，他还是没办法拒绝，更何况这个人还把使用剂量和其他注意事项精准说出。

越接近腿根肤色越发白皙，如果稍微用些力气用手掌揉捏则会泛出粉红的颜色。

脂肪和肌肉的手感在屁股放松的情况下很难区分，索尔根只能根据艾登嘴里因酸痛发出的惊叫，因舒服发出的呻吟，和“对，就这样”的认可来判断自己的手法是否让身下的人享受到。

他早该看出一层油光让那些由他掌根、虎口或指腹挤压出的粉红痕迹显出太强烈的色情意味。等到对方用肉乎乎的温暖手掌堪堪握住自己，又引向有着圆润线条的丰满臀瓣下面隐藏的一圈褶皱后才察觉自己被安排了，确实有些为时尚晚。

回想起刚刚哥哥笑嘻嘻的样子单纯的看不出一点儿破绽，连指导自己的话也说得一本正经。可他是跟理疗师学的？按照说明书提示？还是之前和谁做过？

多种情绪的混杂让他不禁使了大力气抠挖一会要接受自己的地方，而占有欲催生的愤怒贡献了大半。对方只是一声不吭地承受。

他甚至有点生气，担心因此对方的竞技状态受到影响而得不到对方让他安心的保证，和之前很多次一样。或许也气自己吧可能，同样承受着风险但在欲念和感情的吸引下没办法拒绝。<strike>不过好在现在没影响，艾登应该也知道自己超级杯大概上不了场。（55</strike>

好似察觉到了弟弟的愤怒，艾登主动握住索尔根坐了下来，双手撑着床垫摆动起腰肢。索尔根和自己早就达成共识：这个姿势不单可以让自己掌握节奏，更容易摩擦顶撞到令人愉悦的地方，也可以让他获得到生理和心理上的强烈满足感。

随后他又俯下身子来，像希望熨平干涸的浅沟般时轻时重地舔对方的唇。

他们开始像恋人般一样充满温情的做。不着急获得高潮，而是慢慢控制着节奏让每一刻的动作都带来恰到好处的舒适，取悦对方也大大方方要求同样的馈赠。

索尔根为了表示歉意，用手细致地照顾起对方的性器。慢慢向下，他感觉使得对方腿间湿淋淋的液体的独特粘度，它是由汗液、肠液、润滑液和刚刚没擦去的精油混合在一起后共同贡献的。

于是他给自己脑中那个与艾登共同创建的性爱记录簿中又增加了一条新鲜的内容。

从第一次后他就想要记住这个特征，或许与早年看到他床头的润滑剂有不少关系。他知道真相后就总是开始想象哥哥对自己身体的探索过程，猜测更深层的身体快感和简单的触觉维度一定有说不清道不明但真实存在的联系，比如用多少剂量的什么品牌、质地的润滑会如何刺激他身体的生物本能；也认定了艾登一定也会像自己一样，记住不同快感形成至达到极致过程中，自己不同的湿漉漉的状态。

两轮结束后他们像小时候一样并排躺在一张床上，窗外投射进来的淡色月光让用手肘撑起半边身子的索尔根刚好能够看见艾登眉骨挺立的轮廓。后者察觉到床垫的塌陷，转过脸来，问“怎么了？”

望见映着月光的通透的绿眼睛中，因充满了太多复杂的东西而带来的陌生感后，索尔根咽下了打算说出口的句子，而是说，“没什么，就看看你。”

他怕艾登会说出“索尔根，你辛苦了，这是给你的安慰/奖励”这种话来，把他推到关系中更低的位置以彰显自己的掌控权，无论是代表哥哥的，或是代表更浪漫一点儿的关系的。当然如果是后者他或许会高兴点儿吧。

他也不敢想如果自己没有踢球是否还能享受到这样的情趣。

得到了对方鼻音的轻哼后，又在猝不及防的靠近和手臂上转瞬即逝的湿热触感后得到了“你要多喝水”的嘱咐——那时艾登用舌尖快速轻巧地尝索尔根手臂上的盐味。

后者无心思考是否这般体贴已逾越了兄弟间应有的范畴。

从艾登第一次教自己要怎么样做能让他的身体更快乐开始时，他就对这种边界模糊的对话与动作习以为常了。到底也分不清渴求与温柔是对兄弟、朋友、恋人、炮友，或者任意几项的混合。

但自己真真切切做了的事情有：后期习得了足以让他成就感攀升的技能，并在每次用其给对方前列腺高潮时，满足感仍有不断累积之势；在对方低潮期时给予关怀，并对自己悄悄看见了他的泪痕一事绝口不提；从虚掩的门中窥见艾登在沙发上睡着，走近后发现他的身体中有用到没电了的按摩棒一根，思想斗争后觉得拿出来也无妨，便清洗充电后放在桌上，留下“下次找我：）”字条。诸如此类，不胜列举。

“好。”索尔根不知还能说什么， “睡吧。”

至少借此身份，我还有无数夜晚能够与你相拥。

05

分别时，其中一位阿扎尔说，“真好啊，现在我们俩都有冬歇啦。”

tbc?


End file.
